The present invention relates generally to computer system management, and more particularly, to optimized division of work in a heterogeneous processing system.
In a heterogeneous processing system, power and performance characteristics differ among the varying types of processors. For example, one or more processors may have higher memory bandwidth than others, and some processors may have higher processing speed capabilities than others. Likewise, some types of tasks that are scheduled on the processing system require different memory bandwidth and processing speeds than other types of tasks. Optimizing code for implementation on heterogeneous processors can present challenges due to the different characteristics of the processors.